


We Need to Focus

by queenbree17



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:51:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2149731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenbree17/pseuds/queenbree17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and dean are supposed to be doing research for Sam, but dean wants to do something else with a certain ex angel turned hunter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Need to Focus

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction so please send criticism or comments, they would be greatly appreciated, enjoy!

"Dean, stop, we need to focus." Cas said, getting up and moving to the other side of the room.

  
Dean groaned. Sam had sent the two of them back to the motel to do some research but there wasn't much to do. Unfortunately, since Cas became a hunter he liked to be very thorough. He was currently rereading articles that they had already read last night, searching for clues that weren't there for their mystery ghost.  
It had been three months since Cas had joined them as a hunter and two months since Dean had finally found the balls to admit his feelings to the ex angel. Dean had been ecstatic to find that Cas felt the same way and had been prepared to take things slow so as to not scare cas. But that was two months ago, now Dean wasnt worried about scaring Cas away.

  
Dean looked over to where Cas sat at the end of one of one the beds. He had traded his trench coat and tie for t shirts and flannel like Dean and Sam wore leaving his toned arms exposed. Dean watched, mesmerized, as Cas typed at the laptop, his forearm muscles twitching. He squinted at the screen as he read over the same article again and grumbled about not finding anything. Cas turned to Dean to find that he had moved closer to him.

  
Without warning Dean yanked the laptop from Cas and tossed it onto the other bed. He pushed Cas back and straddled him. He captured his lips with his teeth and bit none too lightly causing Cas to gasp in pain. Dean's lips turned up in a smile and his tongue flicked into Cas's mouth, claiming dominance immediately.

  
Dean felt himself getting hard and rolled his hips against Cas who laid still under the hunter. Even as Dean rolled his hips harder and faster against Cas he stayed still. He could feel his erection as the jeans rubbed through his boxers and against his cock, but he refused to give into Dean. Dean seemed not to care whether Cas responded to him or not, only wanting to let himself go. When the rubbing and the kissing--if it could even be called that with the way Dean was biting and licking--started to become too much Cas pushed Dean off of him. 

  
"Now is not the time, Dean," he said in his gravelly voice that nearly sent Dean over the edge.

  
"But Cas," Dean protested huskily, trying to nip at the ex angels neck, "I want you. I want all of you. I want to feel you inside me."

  
Cas mentally kicked his dick for responding to that husky voice and pushed dean farther from him. "Sam wanted us to help him figure out who this ghost was. We don't need to be fooling around."

  
Cas wormed his way out from under Dean and retrieved the laptop. He opened it and pulled up articles that he had already read at least four times and scanned through them again.

  
Cas looked over to see that Dean was still on the other bed, only now he was on his back staring at Cas with a puppy eyed look that could rivel Sam's. Cas quickly averted his eyes. He knew that if he stared too long at Dean's puppy eyes then he would give in to what Dean wanted.

  
"Cas," Dean called. Cas looked over before he realized his mistake and was caught in Dean's stare. He tried to look away but only ended up looking down at dean's crotch where his pants were slightly tented. Cas found himself getting hard at just the thought of Dean.

  
Dean called his name once more and that was it for Cas. He closed the laptop and straddled Dean. He leaned down to bite Dean's lip like dean had done earlier to him and plunged his tongue in the moment Dean opened his mouth. Dean bucked his hips up hard against Cas and reached for the ex angels zipper. Cas's pants were soon thrown to the bottom of the bed, quickly followed by the rest of his clothes.

  
Dean moaned at the sight of Cas's bare skin. Cas tugged at the hem if Dean's shirt and Dean helped him pull it off, pulling his pants off too. Dean bucked his hips again, smiling at the way Cas's head rolled back as their cocks slid against each other.

  
Cas leaned forward and covered Dean's mouth with his own. Their tongues clashed as they battles for dominance and their hips rolled harder and faster. Cas pulled back and stuck his fingers in the hunter's mouth. Dean shut his eyes and sucked on Cas's fingers. He bobbed his head back an forth making Cas's cock twitch. Cas pulled his fingers from Dean's mouth and moved them down to his entrance. He slowly slipped one finger in, stretching Dean out a bit before sticking in another an then another. Dean moaned and shifted around, trying to get Cas to hit his sweet spot. Cas knew exactly what he was doing and purposely avoided that, driving the hunter insane.

  
Cas pulled his fingers out of Dean and places his hard dick right over Dean's entrance. He pushed in a bit before deciding that he was going to tease Dean first. As he pulled back Dean whined and reached down to grab at Cas's wrist. Cas flipped his hand so that their fingers were entwined and brought it to his lips.

  
Cas bent over and kissed at Dean's stomach while his cock poked at his entrance lightly. He use his other hand to gently tug at Dean's hard member, already leaking with precum.  
"Son if a bitch, cas!" Dean gasped. One hand held tight to Cas's and the other was tangled in the bed sheets as Dean's body moved to try and follow Cas's cock.

  
Cas smiled into Deans stomach at the fact that he was the only person who could reduce Dean Winchester, one of the fiercest hunters, into the whimpering, begging mess he was right now.

  
"Shhh," Cas said as he slid his up towards Dean's face, his cock still teasing along with his hand on Dean's dick, "what is it you want? What are you begging for?"

  
"Y-yo-you." Panted Dean. He jerked upwards as Cas pressed his cock harder against deans entrance. "P-please Cas, I w-want you."

  
Cas smiled and gave Dean a chaste kiss before pushing himself all the way into dean making the hunter cry out. He began to thrust slowly, making sue to hit Dean's sweet spot and pumping Dean's dick in time. Dean begged for Cas and Cas obliged, making his thrusts faster and harder while pumping dean at the same time.

  
"Cas!" Dean called out squeezing Cas's hand tight, "I'm about to-"

  
"Go ahead, I'm almost there too." Cas said, his gravelly voice low. Dean bucked his hips up as he came all over his stomach and Cas soon followed, coming inside Dean.  
Cas slowly pulled himself out and crawled up until he was laying flat on deans now sticky stomach.

  
"I love you, Dean," Cas said, pressing his lips to the hunters

  
"I know," Dean replied against the ex angels lips.

  
****

  
Sam climbed out of the impala and made his way to the motel room. He wondered if Dean and Cas had found anything. He chuckled to himself as he stuck the key into the lock. Like Dean and Cas would get anything done when they were in a motel room together.

  
Sam had known about their feelings for each other long before Cas had become a hunter and he knew that the two of them were together now even though Dean tried his hardest to hide it. Sam shook his head at his brother. He loved him, but he thought he was also the biggest idiot. What was he so worried about if other people knew he and Cas were a thing?

  
Sam opened the motel room and stopped with one foot in the doorway. The lights were on but the inhabitants were passed out cold. Clothes were in piles around one of the beds and Dean and Cas lay sprawled out on the sheets entwined and butt naked. Sam stepped back outside and quietly shut the door. Yeah, Dean was doing a great job at keeping his relationship with Cas a secret.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction so please send criticism or comments, they would be greatly appreciated, enjoy!


End file.
